Get Jealous
by lostin110
Summary: Luhan yang selalu membuat iri Baekhyun. CHANBAEK focus. Crack pair.


Adalah Luhan. Aktor berkebangsaan China yang laku keras di tanah negeri ginseng. Dengan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik, menuai pujian penjuru negeri untuk segala apa yang ada pada dirinya, bakatnya. Setelah lima tahun meniti karirnya di dunia hiburan, Luhan berhasil mencapai grafik paling gemilang. Orang-orang tertentu lantas tak henti mengorek informasi perihal kehidupannya. Tak terkecuali adik angkatnya, Baekhyun.

Lalu yang tidak mereka ketahui dan kartu emas orang-orang itu adalah; bahwa Luhan tengah memadu asmara dengan seorang lelaki yang lebih muda, Sehun. Mahasiswa di tahun terakhirnya. Selama dua tahun lamanya, mereka sepakat untuk saling merahasiakan, kecuali keluarga mereka. Demi karir Luhan, dan demi hubungan mereka yang masih tabu. Luhan dengan segala uangnya bisa saja absen dari negaranya dan kabur bersama Sehun. Tetapi Luhan, dengan umur yang lebih matang, dan tanpa Sehun ketahui, memendam segenggam keraguan pada Sehun. Hubungan mereka terus berputar dilingkup yang sama.

Kemudian Baekhyun, dengan rasa iri sebanyak helai rambutnya kepada Luhan. Keluarganya menempatkan Luhan yang berharga di atas dirinya. Baekhyun cukup sadar untuk didekati banyak orang hanya agar dapat mengenal kakaknya, Luhan. Alih-alih benci, Baekhyun terlalu baik hati dengan mengekpresikan kekesalannya berbentuk perilaku baik.

Ditahun awal menjabat sebagai mahasiswa, Baekhyun tinggal terpisah dengan keluarganya, di sebuah apartemen. Dan mengenal Chanyeol, penghuni sebelah. Sempitnya, Chanyeol teman Luhan semasa sekolah. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol menghubungi Luhan setelah mereka tidak berkomunikasi sejak Luhan menanjaki karirnya.

Chanyeol adalah tipe yang mudah bergaul, Baekhyun seringkali singgah di tempat Chanyeol untuk minum kopi atau sekedar bermain-main. Baekhyun pandai bernyanyi, sedang Chanyeol senang bermain gitar. Baekhyun manja, dan Chanyeol dewasa. Anehnya, mereka sama-sama menyukai kartun si kuning Spongebob. Untuk banyak alasan, mereka menjadi sangat dekat, dan diam-diam Baekhyun memendam rasa lebih dari sekedar yang harus dia punya.

Ketika Baekhyun lagi-lagi menemukan dirinya duduk dengan nyaman di sofa Chanyeol, merasakan lututnya gemetar. Di iringi kelakuan jahilnya benda kuning dan merah muda kartun kesukaan mereka, Baekhyun berujar nekat; "Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu." Suaranya tertelan ketika tiba di akhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol menoleh untuk terkejut beberapa waktu. Tepat ketika Squidward tersedak klarinetnya sendiri, bibir Chanyeol menabrak lembut di atas bibir Baekhyun.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan mulus. Bahkan terkadang Baekhyun bingung bagaimana Chanyeol mampu mengatasi dirinya yang aneh dan menyebalkan tingkat pangkat tiga, bukan kuadrat lagi. Untuk kali ini saja, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bahwa Luhanlah yang harus iri padanya memiliki kekasih sesempurna Chanyeol.

Ketika waktu menginjak pukul dini hari, Baekhyun terjaga akibat gedoran beruntun di pintu apartemennya. Menemukan Luhan dipapah Chanyeol dengan wajah berantakan.

"Baek, Luhan mabuk berat. Aku fikir di sini lebih aman dari wartawan." Baekhyun buru-buru mundur, memberi jalan bagi Chanyeol dan Luhan untuk masuk. Baekhyun mengekori mereka daru belakang.

Chanyeol membaringkan Luhan di kamar Baekhyun, dia tentu tau seluk beluk apartemen kekasihnya. Dia melapisi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Chanyeol tanpa menoleh, menjawab dengan cepat, "Luhan putus dengan pacarnya."

"Sehun?"

Tepat ketika nama Sehun disebut, Luhan terbangun, menangis, dan merutuk sampai ia lelah, "Sehun sialan, dia minta putus karena mengaku straight? Bajingan!" Chanyeol senantiasa duduk di sisi Luhan. Menenangkan pemuda tersebut. Matanya berbicara banyak.

Baekhyun jadi mengerti, persahabatan macam apa yang Luhan dan Chanyeol jalani semasa sekolah.

[][][]

Baekhyun singgah di Coffee Shop seberang gedung huniannya. Dia menghubungi Chanyeol untuk bertemu di sana. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Chanyeol datang dengan tumpukan salju di rambutnya. Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya, seberapa jauh yang ditempuh Chanyeol untuk datang kemari, karena seingatnya jarak tempatnya sekarang dengan gedung apartemen tidak sejauh itu.

"Kau darimana, Chanyeol?"

"Apartemen Baek,"

 _Bohong._

Baekhyun itu mahasiswa psikologi. Rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin selalu mengingatkan Chanyeol perihal tersebut. Karena Baekhyun lebih dari paham tentang apa yang ada di dalam ucapan Chanyeol. Juga yang tergambar di matanya. Terlebih, tubuh Chanyeol menguarkan aroma parfum yang berbeda.

"Chanyeol berhentilah." Baekhyun menunduk, mempersiapkan diri untuk kalimat selanjutnya. Dia kalah lagi, dia sudah kalah sejak awal.

"Ap-"

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau mencintaiku. Berhenti datang padaku setelah menemui orang yang kau cintai." Nyatanya Baekhyun sudah lelah. Sejatinya, berbulan-bulan berada pada hubungan dengan Chanyeol tidak merubah perasaan pemuda itu. Atau Baekhyun butuh waktu lebih lama? Tidak, Baekhyun tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang telah dia ketahui. Ketika Baekhyun bahkan memasang senyumnya, hati Chanyeol nihil memetakan namanya. Dari awal, Baekhyun sudah berpura-pura buta. Baekhyun tidak bisa memenjarakan Chanyeol lebih lama dengan hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol membeku. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan Baekhyun, tapi dia mengelak. Dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Matanya lagi-lagi terpasung di sana. "Dia, Luhankan?"

Dari berjuta manusia, kenapa harus Luhan?

Kenapa harus Luhan yang selalu membuatnya iri?

"Pergilah Chanyeol, kejar apa yang kau inginkan." Bahkan untuk yang satu ini, Luhan tetap saja membuatnya iri.

* * *

 _Sudut tergelap hatimu masih menunggu untuk dijamah terang._

 _Kamu rindu pagi_

 _Pada segenggam fajar tanpa elegi_

 _Kau lupa, bahwa pagi tidak datang sendiri_

 _Ada secarik luka berduri_

 _Yang bersaji lembayung berseri_

 _Yang membekukan polusi_

 _Lalu bagaimana denganku, yang adalah malam_

 _Hanya menjemput lelahmu,_

 _Lalu kau terlelap berbayang misteri keesokan_

 _Sampai pagi kembali menetas_

 _Kau melewatiku begitu saja._

* * *

 **end**.

* * *

bacotan:

ini apa ngga tau. cuma cerita yang kubikin kurang dari empat jam. maaf kalo gadapet feel, atau alur kecepetan. masih banyak kekurangan. terimakasih udah baca~^O^~


End file.
